A Story to Tell
by Kanata Saionji
Summary: He's the City's top notch detective... She's a reporter to the Tokyo Daily who reports all those murder cases that he covers. Now, she wants an interview... an interview not on one of his cases but on his non-existent social life...


_**Disclaimer: **__This is purely fictional and resemblance to any person alive or dead is purely coincidental. _

Ninomiya Yuan placed his Colt Python (a .357 Magnum Revolver) inside its case with a smug look plastered on his face. He had just finished packing all of his other belongings before he moved back to Hong Kong and return to his life of peace and sanctity.

Even though the image of the millionaire businessman Haruta Karuho lying with blood spread all throughout his own Jaguar XK8 as his head was blasted with a bullet from him pushing the trigger to his Colt Python, constantly appeared inside his head, all it did give him was a gratifying relief.

Satisfied with himself at annihilating that selfish and egotistical bastard who thinks that he can buy anything with money, he was not surprised that he was not the least bit regretful on what might happen if he was caught.

But it was worth it…

It was for Ninomiya Ai and nothing was more valuable than her life.

Not even a million dollars.

"FREEZE…!"

Ninomiya Yuan dropped his case in shock as the door to his dreary apartment was opened with force by uniformed officers wearing ballistic vests and a gun in hand which directed a bright light in the direction of Ninomiya Yuan's face in that dark room.

"Tokyo City Police…!"

The person who had hollered at first whilst breaking open the door was the first to march forward before all of his other colleagues, his auburn irises sharp and glaring at the perpetrator before him, his gun pointing straight, not a quiver on him.

"Show me your hands!" he said, his voice high and sharp as his eyes.

The culprit raised his arms high above his head.

"Ninomiya Yuan," the brunet officer continued, "you are under arrest for the murder of Haruta Karuho," and he turned to one of the other armed officers and said, "Read him his rights Sato…!"

Kanata Saionji finally relaxed at the sound of the familiar 'click' of the handcuffs as they did their job in holding Ninomiya Yuan's hands together behind his back. The twenty-seven year old officer turned to head back to the Mazda RX-8 as Sato Kazune and one other pulled the culprit out of the apartment right behind him.

The Head Homicide Detective at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department could not wait to settle down at his comfortable chair before the computer and finish the paperwork for this case and bottle it all up.

Another day at the job… Another culprit caught… Another case closed…

What more could a guy want?

**A Story to Tell**

_By_

_Kanata Saionji_

Kanata Saionji waited as the Department's coffee machine poured his second cup of coffee for that day. With his cup filled, he made his way towards the Department's Medical Examination Laboratory for the body that they had uncovered today was in there, being examined by the Medical Examiner right about now for the mode and time of death.

He sipped the coffee as he opened the laboratory door only to find himself facing the back of the blond ME at work with his gloves on (and the brunet guessed, poking the dead body with all kinds of scissors and knives). If there was anything that the Head Detective of the Homicide Division of the Tokyo Police Department loathed, it was to see the Department's ME at work.

Even though he had never disclosed this personal information to anyone, even his best friend (who is in fact the ME himself), the guy who had taken down more than a hundred criminals during his time as a cop and as a detective, was solemnly scared of Zoology.

But none of that fear showed on his straight face as he stopped before the raven-haired victim lying on the examination table. He turned to the twenty-four year old blond standing beside him wearing a sea-green mask over his mouth and his white coat in place and _surprisingly_ just a pad and a pen in hand.

"So…?"

Kanata Saionji is known as a man of few words. Sometimes just one even…

"Thirty-five or something," said the blond, pulling down his mask, a somber look in his sleep-deprived navy blue eyes, "Japanese Male, time of death would be between three a.m. and five a.m. this morning…"

"Hanged…?"

The blond cracked a smile.

"Suicide," he said, "not your department Kanata…"

The brunet actually looked _put-down_ at that simple statement. It was like stealing candy from a five-year old, minus the tears and the whining anyway. Kanata did not sigh but he did lift his cup of coffee a few inches above his lips in a dejected sort of way. This greatly amused the ME even more.

He cracked another smile as his Detective friend gave him a raised eyebrow which clearly indicated that he was not allowed to pass any snide remarks at the fact that the brunet was actually free for the day, that is, unless they find another body.

At that exact moment, the door to the lab opened and Kazune poked his head in going, "Yo! Ruu…!"

The blond turned to face the new entrant. The latter's face broke into a wide grin as he said to the blond, "Your sis is here!"

Ruu Kouzuki frowned as he pulled off his gloves and placed it on the table along with the other things that he had been carrying, "Didn't she already cover the Karuho murder case…?"

"Yup!" replied Sato cheerfully.

"Then what would she want…?" muttered Ruu under his breath and then turned to glance at the brunet who was innocently skimming through the many kinds of silver equipment placed on the table.

Sato turned to leave when he turned again going, "oh ya..! I almost forgot… she wants Detective Saionji to tag along as well…"

"Figures…" sighed the blond as he took off his coat and placed it on his chair.

"Who?" asked Head Detective Saionji for he was captured the moment his name had escaped Kazune's lips. Dense he was at many things, Kanata had a sharp ear but also the mind that could block out things that concerns him the least with the slightest effort.

"Who…?" asked Kazune before Kouzuki could say anything, "Dude… she's the hottest chick ever been inside this building who's not a suspect, a witness, a culprit or a victim…"

Ruu cleared his throat.

"Sorry…" said Kanata, pushing his free hand that was not holding his coffee mug, "you lost me at '_Dude'"_

Sato sighed as the blond ME coughed which could probably be interpreted as a chuckle gone wrong. The brunet however stood there, finally finishing his coffee with a serene look in his eyes. Sato exited, shaking his head in disapproval of his senior officer.

"She's at IR-Three…" were his last words before completely disappearing on them.

"Who was he talking about?" the brunet asked as the two made their way to the interrogation room where Ruu's sister was presently waiting for the two.

"My elder sister…" muttered Ruu, "You know her Kanata… Not just from all the Thanksgiving that you attend with us and our parents…"

"That was two years ago… we both have been busy at that time of the year during both previous years," the brunet justified, shaking his forefinger.

Yea… He remembered having Thanksgiving Dinners at the Kouzukis. His dad would force him to go since they don't have any, being Buddhism followers and all. Yes… he remembered sweet and warm Mrs. Miki Kouzuki and the smart Mr. Yuu Kouzuki. True… he remembered Ruu having a sister. She was year older than the ME.

He stopped in his tracks and asked, "What other way would I know your sister..?"

"Don't tell me you don't know…" said Ruu surprised.

"What am I supposed to know here…?" asked the brunet incredulously.

Ruu broke out laughing at this. The brunet stood there glaring at the blond as he continued to laugh. They were right outside the Interrogation Room and this was irritating the brunet even more. He should've just left for home and a hot bath rather than having to endure the blond laughing at him like this.

"She's going to be heart-broken man…" said the blond patting his shoulder.

The Head Homicide Detective frowned.

"She's a _huge_ fan," the blond whispered.

"What?"

This is way beyond ridiculous to Detective Saionji.

The blond cracked a smile as he continued, "She is the one who does those murder pieces in the _Tokyo Daily…_ actually, she's got many girls on the street crazy about you and your _maddening_ detective skills…"

Kanata stopped to think for a moment.

"Your sister is _Miyu Takayama_?" asked Kanata, incredulously.

"Pen-name…" said Ruu off-handedly, "but everybody at the department knows… but you never give interviews, remember…?"

The brunet blinked.

"I wonder what makes her think that you're gonna give her an interview _now_?" wondered out loud the blond as he opened the door to the Interrogation Room Number Three only to reveal the twenty-five year old blonde, Miyu Kouzuki who was sitting at the table with a note book on the table and already halfway through writing something.

Kanata noticed her long blonde hair cascading down the red and white top that she was wearing. A quick look at her told him that she was as simple as her brother. Along with that top, she was wearing faded denim jeans and a spotted Gatsby hat lay on the table beside her book.

Now he remembered her…

She was the one who had picked a fight with him every time he was at Ruu's parent's place for Thanksgiving Dinners.

She's _Takayama_…?

And Ruu thinks she's his _fan?_

Get outta here…

* * *

The blonde sitting at IR-3 brightened at the sight of the two guys entering the same. Her emerald orbs shifted from her blond younger brother to the amber-eyed Detective who had been the subject of almost all of her articles at the _Tokyo Daily. _

But that had not been the reason that she had fallen for that cocky and cynic brunet. He had a way of handling these cases that she had been astounded by them too much. Not that he would give her any words on the cases himself. She had to get all the required information she needed from the other sources starting from her irritating brother whom she had to bribe for information.

Her heart started to pound hard against her chest as she saw the brunet standing a few feet away from her brother who was at the table, facing her. The very second she saw him when few years ago she had opened the door of her parent's house at Heiomachi, she knew that he could be handsome and heart throbbing without trying.

Some people are just born ruggedly handsome, she had assumed. But he was not all that handsome on the inside… with her anyway. Not half an hour into the house, he picked a fight with her… All manners forgotten, they two had spat snide remarks about each other at the dinner table.

Talk about forgetting being an adult.

But he had grown on her with his dedication to his work and how he handles the family of the victims. All this was never been witnessed by her first hand though. Everybody else is fine with her poking in and out of the department except for _him_. He had forbidden any unwanted access unless it's just once for every case solved.

This time, however, she had the permission from his_ boss _to interview him. She had the permission letter right inside her bag and would be more than happy to thrust it under his nose if ever he doesn't cooperate with her.

"Hey Miyu!" greeted her brother, a smirk playing across his still-childlike face, "what brings you here…?"

She cleared her throat and said, "him actually," she pointed at the brunet who raised his eyebrows, "I'm doing an article on him…"

"Don't you always…?" asked Ruu, cockily.

"This time on his _social life_…" retorted back Miyu, his emerald eyes contracted in irritation towards her younger brother.

Ruu choked back a laugh as he said to his sister, "he doesn't have one…" then turning to the brunet muttered almost apologetically, "no offense dude…"

"None taken," replied the amber-eyed detective, nonchalantly.

"I have permission from the Director to interview him," she replied smugly to her brother's unasked questions as she waved that official looking paper before her brother, who cracked one of his most charming smirks at the sight of it.

What she had not expected was the brunet to literally snatch the paper out of her hands in a swift motion and stare at its contents bewildered. His amber eyes widened as he read the fine print in the paper and finally landed on the signature of his superior.

"I see I'm of nil use here," said Ruu as he stretched and started to dart towards the door, "if you'll excuse me, I have a body to attend to…"

With that he left the Detective and the Writer alone in Interrogation Room Number Three.

* * *

Kanata Saionji had ways of calling people. It's usually (almost always) their surnames. But it's different with some people… like the Kouzukis for instance. Ruu Kouzuki shall be Ruu. Miki Kouzuki shall be Mrs. K (Kay). Yuu Kouzuki shall be Yuu. He used to consider Ruu's sister as just Kouzuki but it changed when irritation got the better of him.

"What is this about, _writer lady_?"

The blonde seemed absolutely fumed at her sudden nickname.

Writer-Lady…?

"If you couldn't _read,"_ she responded curtly, all those heart-pounding moments gone, "I'm here to interview you Detective Saionji!"

His sharp amber eyes narrowed as he stared at her with unadulterated irritation.

"If you couldn't _hear,"_ he said lightly but an unheard growl was almost murderous, "I don't _have_ a social life Kouzuki!"

Seconds passed.

"All you have to do is answer my questions," said the blonde, finally deciding that arguing or retorting back to his snaps and snarls is never gonna help, "it's actually questions asked by the common people who have taken a fancy to how dedicated you are at your work".

The amber-eyed detective before her didn't move but he didn't actually leave either. Considering that as a good sign, the blonde brightened, resulting in providing him a beautiful smile. The brunet, however, sat before her, blasé, yet staring at her in obvious disapproval.

As he watched, she plunged into her bag and brought out a set of papers containing, much to the anguish of the brunet, questions on his social life. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but wonder why people would be willing to pose questions on something that was non-existent?

His eyes started to widen with every passing question for he was choosing to answer none. The one posing before him these questions remained patient for the first half-a-dozen questions but traces of annoyance was evident at the edges of her enticing emerald irises.

"Are you gonna answer or what?" she snapped finally.

"You can force me to stay here with that order you are holding," replied the brunet coolly, "but you can't force me to answer those silly questions".

She breathed heavily and if the brunet had enough imagination he could've positively seen the dragon that was slowly stirring within the emerald-eyed reporter, ready to breathe fire on him. But the sight of her sitting and glaring at him greatly amused him for finally a smirk appeared along his lips, bringing some kind of vibrancy to his face.

The appearance of the smirk suddenly put an end to the blonde's irritation for some unknown and bizarre reason as she sat there, gaping at him, amazed.

"If you're done," he said placing his hands on the table, half-way up, "I have more important things to attend to right about now…"

He was not even up in a straight standing position when our "writer lady" decided it was time for some quick action. No matter how much of a spontaneous person Miyu Kouzuki was, she was never that good at thinking on her feet. She always ends up biting more than she can chew. Despite all her past experiences, she decided to trust her instincts with the best solution that they came up with.

"I'll pay you a hundred yen for every minute of your words!"

It was a lame shot but it was probably worth it because the brunet slowly slid back down on his chair and gave her a blank look before responding under his breath, "I'm listening…"

She brightened once again and gave him her trademark smile for even though she has to pay out of her own pocket for this interview, she believed that it might all be worth it.

"When's your first kiss?" she asked cheerfully.

The brunet had not been comfortable hearing it the first time but when he remembered what was at stake, he gave her a grim look before responding, "Elementary school…"

Miyu choked at the response.

"E-Elementary?" she asked, perplexed.

The guy's a heartthrob. True, she's ready to accept that on so many levels. But getting his first kiss while he was not more than five years old is a bit too much. She waited for some kind of response from the brunet, who merely shrugged and leaned back on the chair, his brunet locks swaying silently.

"Valentine's Day," he explained in barely more than a whisper but the blonde was already taking notes, "those devils were new to the idea… couldn't back them all off…"

She looked up as he stopped. He leaned on the table and whispered with a smirk playing across his lips, "why do you think I wanted to become a cop?"

"To able to run for it when it happens again?" she guessed smiling, her emerald eyes twinkling in delight.

"No…" he replied smoothly, leaning back on the chair, "to arrest them all for molestation of a government officer…"

Never in his life had the Head Homicide Detective of the Tokyo Police Department had ever been taken aback by a woman's laughter. He always believed that they laugh only to enchant the male population and the laughter meant nothing significant. But now, Kanata Saionji felt his lips quiver upward, in a long-forgotten genuine smile, as he sat there, witnessing the blonde before him chuckle almost uncontrollably.

* * *

"What makes you think I'm gonna answer that?" asked the brunet as he got to his feet swiftly, slightly crimson.

"How hard can it be to tell about your last physical relationship?" his interrogator asked, almost pleadingly, not the slightest bit embarrassed about asking the said question for it was not hers originally. It was from one Kaeko Iguichi, another one of his crazy fans.

"I'd rather jump off this building," he said through gritted teeth.

"If you don't answer, you can forget about that hundred yen deal," said Miyu after a long battle of glaring between the two.

Silence enveloped the two as the brunet stood there, pondering over what she said. He wasn't that much in need of money but why throw away something he was earning both lawfully and easily. But how does he explain to _her_ of all people?

The _Tokyo Daily _reporter waited with bated breath as the brunet finally sighed in a defeated sort of manner. She brightened at once as her emerald eyes followed the detective as he took his seat again and looked at her soberly.

"Fine…" he said, "but you're not gonna like it…"

She smiled and asked as she placed her pen inches away from the note pad, "why is that…?"

He leaned closer on the table and asked in a hushed whisper, "Aren't you my number one fan, writer lady?"

* * *

It was a lonely night at my apartment. My twenty-fourth birthday was near… actually just a day away when this happened…

"_**There's no murder involved, right?" asked Miyu looking up from her notes as she stared at the brunet expectantly who had delivered only the first line of the answer for her question.**_

_**Although irritated that she had interrupted so early into the story, he looked thoughtful for a second, as though wondering whether or not there was a murder.**_

"_**No".**_

"_**No…?"**_

"_**I think so…"**_

_**The blonde sighed.**_

As I was saying, it was a beautiful night at my apartment. I had just ordered myself a chilli-corn pizza since I was neither in the mood nor had the energy to get into the kitchen and cook myself a decent dinner.

The pizza had arrived just minutes back and it lay on my small table with the couch on one side and the television which I rarely watch on the other. I was in the kitchen picking out a plate and some napkins when I first heard the slamming of the door.

My neighbors were actually a live-in couple. All sorts of odd noises…

"_**Odd noises?" asked Miyu, grinning.**_

"_**Do you wanna know or what?"**_

"_**Sorry…" she apologized, returning to her notes, "do continue…"**_

My neighbors were actually a live-in couple. All sorts of odd noises would be heard almost every day. This however is a word of mouth seeing as I rarely ever will be at my apartment except at nights or during the holidays.

Since they were really young and rushed into all of this moving in thing, loads of trouble was almost always caused. Several complaints were lodged by the other tenants that the two kept arguing, destroying the peace of the building.

Tonight was not so different I thought as I heard the door slam in their apartment. As I started on my pizza and turned on the TV for the news, there was a soft knock on my door.

Surprise was the least of how I felt. I never get visitors. I'm not that much of a host so nobody has ever dropped by, unannounced. Dropping the piece of pizza I was holding, I headed to the door and opened it to reveal a woman in her early twenties, raven black hair and violet eyes. She was about five foot six and was carrying a bag she could hardly carry. If that's not enough, she was red in the face and her eyes were bloodshot as though she had been crying for days.

I guessed her to be the live-in girlfriend of my neighbor because I was certain the apartment was in the name of a guy.

"Hi…" she whispered, her voice had cracked from all the constant tears.

I gave her a frowning look to which she said, "I'm Akira… I live with my… I live with… err…"

"Do you wanna come in?" I offered, hesitantly.

She gave me a weak smile and took her first steps into my apartment. I helped with the luggage, which I placed by the shoe stand at the door. I helped her into the hall and offered her a slice of pizza the second she took her seat at the couch. She shook her head at first but it was pretty obvious that she was starving. So, I brought another plate from the kitchen and handed her a slice.

I turned off the television as I took my seat beside her, a foot of difference between us. It's not as though I've never seen beautiful women or have been alone with them. You don't know how many beauty queens tend to go into murder these days.

But she was different. She had a delicate aura about her that stirred the protective side of my mind. I have no right to protect her individually but I don't know what happened. I just didn't know what went wrong the moment she entered my apartment, defenseless.

"He kicked me out," she whispered.

I looked at her surprised.

I don't remember asking her for an explanation but she obviously felt the need to explain.

"He asked me to leave before he gets back…" she continued, tears streaming down her beautiful face, almost uncontrollably.

I listened, not the least bit aware of what I should say to her to comfort her.

"I-I-I can't go back at this hour…" she sobbed.

I had to inwardly curse me for even thinking that she looked beautiful even when she's in tears. Her face glistened with those tears that I couldn't look away even for one second. I never thought that I would be feeling like this at all.

"I'm so-so-sorry…!" she cried burying her face in her hands.

I'm no expert but she I was sure that she was emotionally at a very edgy spot. I'm never good with this. Give me a culprit and even if it's impossible and life threatening to spot and arrest him, I'd rather do that than have to be the only person with a crying woman… especially if she's crying over failing relationships…

"_**How many relationships have you been in anyway?" interrupted the blonde curiously.**_

_**The brunet looked a little agitated at her sudden intrusion but answered nonetheless.**_

"_**Three," he said and continued with a brief explanation, "two in high school and one after, which by the way lasted two weeks…"**_

_**The reporter raised her eyebrows, amused.**_

It was already half-past ten when I suggested her getting back home.

"I can't… It'll take the entire night to get there…," she said through her constant hiccups which had started fifteen minutes into her crying, "And… I'm _scared…"_

I couldn't help but think that this was far too much of a messy job to get into right now. She sat there possibly waiting for an invitation from me for her to stay here for the night. I can't possibly consider that, though. She's a total stranger and besides she looks like she's just a few years younger than me.

What would people think if I asked a heartbroken young woman to stay the night with me…?

I don't have to be an expert to tell that that doesn't sound right.

"I should g-go then…" she sobbed as she got to her feet, trembling lightly.

I don't know what made me say it but the words came out before I even had the time to consider what I was about to say. It certainly was nothing like me. This girl was doing something to me.

"Maybe you should stay the night".

"_**YOU asked her to stay the night?"**_

She looked at me almost incredulously and then her face broke into forming one of the most beautiful smiles I've ever seen. Her face was still wet from all the tears but at that moment I couldn't find a single fault in her almost flawless façade. Her smile practically _mesmerized _me…

Within minutes I had arranged for her to sleep in the guest room. I made her some warm milk and gave it to her whilst she gave me another one of those electrifying smiles from atop the bed, in one of my PJs which was a little too oversized for her.

She had combed her hair so that they didn't look their messy self from before. A guy like Kazune would say that she looked absolutely _hot_ even in those oversized pajamas. I knew that I would not be able to hold out my desires any longer if I stayed another minute in that room alone with her.

But she held me back.

"Mr. Saionji…" she called me, "thanks for everything…"

That smile again.

I swallowed hard and nodded my head curtly.

I had to get out of there.

I did not like the fact that she was able to do these things to me. I didn't wanna lose control of my own emotions. What kinda cop would I make if I give in to stuff like this so easily…?

"Mr. Saionji," she called yet again and this time I was close to making a getaway without losing my mind, "can you stay awhile…?"

I didn't complain for she was throwing me what could possibly be a gateway to seeing her smile again. And come it did, the moment I nodded my head and sat down at the edge of the bed.

After minutes of silence, she finally spoke.

"You are very kind, Mr. Saionji," she smiled.

I couldn't help but return it. Her smile was really contagious.

I felt the temperature in the room rise as I looked at her, hoping that my eyes wouldn't give away what I was thinking.

"_**What **_**were**_** you thinking?"**_

Another minute passed and then she suddenly decided to sit beside me at the edge of the bed rather than just relaxing within the blankets. This time, certainly, the temperature did rise. The only thing missing was me sweating.

But I was pretty sure that none of it was being witnessed by her for I have this latent talent for hiding away all my emotions from being betrayed by my face. But my eyes would never fall into that category so I had to look away every time I thought she glanced my way.

It was eleven when she first placed her hand against my cheek.

What happened next happened so fast that I seriously thought that both of us were drugged or something for everything turned pretty blurry. But within seconds, I was over her, kissing her as though that was the last thing I should be doing before the world ends or something.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and everything turned from fast to mayhem. I felt her unfasten the buttons—

* * *

"I think that I've heard enough," said the blonde reporter, a little red in the face, possibly out of fury rather than embarrassment, "I'm a writer… I can make it up after that… it's what I do…"

The homicide detective sitting opposite to her held the look of total amusement. He was certainly amused at the blonde's antics as she tried to put all of her materials into her bag, nervously. He most certainly caught her under-breath mutters and was far more than just certain that every word was directed at him.

"That would be three thousand yen, writer lady," he said smoothly as he got to his feet, a hand inside his pockets and a smirk playing across his lips.

Her glare intensified as she looked up at the brunet from her seating position and then breathing heavily she reached into her wallet and placed before him, atop the table three Thousand Yen notes which the brunet dragged away right into his front pockets, with a straight face.

It was when the brunet gave her his smirk that the blonde was put into realization.

"That was a lie, wasn't it?" she accused, getting to her feet.

The brunet froze on the spot, with his back to her.

"Spill it Saionji…" she ordered, almost menacingly.

He turned to face her and then his straight face broke into yet another smirk which slowly turned to a grin as he said, "In my defense, I seriously didn't think you'd fall for it…"

"You lying scumbag!" she started, picking up her bag as a weapon.

The brunet looked practically offended.

"It's not _my_ fault that you are too pathetic to remember…!"

She stopped in her tracks, frowning.

"What year did I tell you the story was…?" he asked, holding a serious face.

"Three years ago," she muttered under her breath and added to him, "2007…?"

"What _date_ precisely?" he asked, taking a step closer to the blonde.

She thought back to what he said at the start to the story. But it was pretty hard for her to think straight with him so close to her.

_My twenty-fourth birthday was near… actually just a day away when this happened…_

"It was Christmas eve…" she said and then her eyes widened as she gasped, "24th December of the year 2007…"

"_Tokyo City,"_ recited the brunet, the corners of his lips rising, "_The city's homicide detectives were busy for the entire Christmas eve trying to find the killer of the twenty-two year old woman who was found dead in her neighbor's house. Head Detective Saionji spent the entire Christmas eve just in time to convict the woman's live-in boyfriend for her murder who claimed she was cheating on him with the neighbor…_

"A piece in the _Tokyo Daily_," he said, leaning closer to her face, "by that reporter… what's her name again…? Yes, _Miyu "Not so bright" Takayama…"_

The said reporter blushed as the brunet's smirk grew wider at the effect he was having on the poor blonde. He had actually told her a story that she had written three years ago on an actual murder case.

He cocked his head lightly and then turned to move when he suddenly turned and asked her, "would Takayama like to watch **'Accidental Kidnapper' **with the main character in almost all of her articles?"

Miyu blinked in confusion as the brunet gave his first smile as he walked away from her waving, "pick you up at eleven a.m. on Saturday…"

Miyu Kouzuki couldn't help but smile that he finally asked her out. But her smile suddenly disappeared when she realized something from their conversation.

"That was word-by-word from an article three years ago!" she suddenly said, smirking widely, making the brunet freeze in his pace.

"Who's a fan of whom _now?"_ she asked, her emerald orbs glinting.

The brunet turned to her, smiling.

**The End**


End file.
